The Sun's love
by Yoko Nee-San
Summary: The god of sun Apollo , has seen a prophecy about his future mate , but the thing is , sixteen years after , Alana is a young girl who doesn't want to be married to him due to her past lover and actual betrothed . Hermes and Psyche decide to get involved in their 'love story' , will the sun god succeed ? Or will his mate choose someone else ?
1. Apollo visits his future mate

**Hey everyone ! Well huh i wanted to do that story since Apollo had bad luck with love , i found it pretty sad , that's why i did it , i hope you will love my story , well huh next chapters will be ... a little bit ... embarrassing , enjoy please ! And i'm sorry for the gramaticals errors ! And i don't own greek mythologie , just the caracteres like Alana and others .**

No one's POV

Today at Olympus , the gods were still arguing like five years old children , Hera was screaming at Zeus for cheatting on her , _Once again , _Apollo and Artemis were arguing on who was the older one , Demeter was screaming at Hades about Persephone for the third time in thirty minutes this day , and-

"Please everyone , we're a familly we shouldn't argue all the time like that , please stop ." Hestia spoke , which made all the Olympians to go back to their throne .

"Today , we are going to speak about _Another one_ of my husband's illegitimate child ." Hera spoke angrily , he did it **AGAIN **. The gods groaned , and looked at the king .

"Who it is ? It is a girl ?" Talked Aphrodite , interested .

"It is a boy , his name is Naru , and i won't let any of you harm him in anyways , Hera already have done enough with his mother ."

"She deserved it ." Hera spoke furiously , Zeus groaned loudly .

"Let's see if the boy deserve to live , at the age of 19 , he will has test to succed ." Spoke Hera "But now let's talk about the other subject ." Told Zeus rapidly who wanted to make Hera forget his son .

Apollo's POV

The beautiful god sighed deeply , it was always the same at those meeting , when the magic sentence 'Meeting over' was told , the god was happy beyond everything , and made his way down to heart , where he will see his love .

Huh well the baby version of his love , as the god of prophecy , he knew everything about it , and two years ago , he saw a prophecy who made him the most happiest god ever , a beautiful black haired girl who will be his soulmate and wife when she will be eighteen . He won't lose that one , not like he had lost the others . According to that dear prophecy , the girl was supposed to born in two years , and here she was now , in that room in her cradle , so small but soon so tall and attractive .

He was now in her room , her parents were in the kitchen so couldn't bother him , he walked down the cradle and saw her , the fifth time that week , the baby was beautiful still too small , red cheeks and blue baby eyes , but the god knew that it woudn't be her last color , at his sight the baby began to smile , reach her little hands at him , the god smiled warmly , and laced his fingers with hers .

"You are so small , Alana ." He told the baby , knowing perfectly she wasn't able to understand , he looked down at the thing near her hip and frowned .

"Seriously , why is that toy wet ? You babies need to stop putting everything in your mouths ." He sighed and took the toy away , the baby watched him do , and began to move her body , slowly and carefully , Apollo lift her up from her cradle to his arms , his hands around her , he smirked a little bit and sat in the chair next to the cradle , and made the baby sat on his lap , her head against his chest , she was still smiling , her little fists against his chest as well , he sang a lullaby to her , and she fell asleep in the arms of her future lover .

Alana (the baby ;) ) 's POV

Twelve years later ...

I sighed softly at sight of my little brother who was in my mother's arms , he was just seven , but he was an incredible seven years old little boy , i smiled at him and he smiled back , and suddenly a smirk was on lips , oh not good , it meant that he had some jocks in his mind , well he was a very good pranker , so i expected it .

"Mother , can i go play with Rin and Naru please ?" I supplied her .

"Fine , but come home before the night ."

"Yes , thank you , mother ." She smiled down at me , but noticed that my little brother wasn't in her lap anymore , she sighed deeply as she ran for him .

If you wonder who Rin and Naru are , i will tell you , they're my best friends ans my neighbors , and we knew each other since my family and i moved here in Troy , it was almost six years now , i was seven , Rin was seven as well and Naru nine . Moving slowly , i made my way towards Athena's temple , that was where we met , but as i walked , i crashed into a body , mumbling a little "Sorry" , i looked at the person in front of me , and i gasped , in front of me was the most beautiful man i have never seen in my life , and trust me , in my life i have seen many men , but that one looked like a god , he looked about nineteen , he was tall and tan , he seemed to have an athletic body , sandy hair and bright blue eyes like the sky , the man looked down at me and grinned .

"It's nothing." He took my hands and helped me to be on my feet again , my gaze met his , and i looked away , he looked_ devastatingly handsome ._

He was still grinning at me , and smirked when i looked away again , i quickly got rid of his hands and began to walk away , but sir devastatingly handsome took me by the arms , and turned me so i was facing him , he knelt down , his eyes on mine , he lifted my chin and told me "I think you have lost it." He said kindly , pointing at my necklace , i blushed because he was _too _close "Thank you , sir." He grinned again , placing the necklace in my hands , his voice was still gentle "You're welcome , dearest ." I blushed more and more and he eyed me with a satisfed look on his face , then he placed my necklace back on my neck and mumbled a 'good bye', and walked towards the temple of Apollo .

I stood here still , my cheeks red 'What are you doing , you idiot ! You were gonna meet Rin and Naru ! Go to them !' I quickly turned my gaze off the way the beautiful stranger had been , and walked towards the Athena's temple , where i was able to see my friends waiting for me .

* * *

"Where the Hades have you been , Aly ?" Questioned Naru while Rin was playing with his dark cat .

"Huh ... I was lost ..."

He rolled my eyes " Whatever , let's play ."

"Yes ..."

We played our usual little hide and seek game , but i couldn't help but think about the stranger of earlier , he was like a god with his beautiful features , and i felt familiar whan i saw him , i was pretty sure i have already met him . As we played , i hide behind a big tree , enough for me to hide , but i felt a presence near me , i looked at my roght and i froze , a big dark wolf was here just centimeters away frome me , i gasped , and the wolf began to close the distance , i was taken aback and was unable to move , and the wolf used it to it advantage , his splited his tongue off and licked my hand , i relaxed a bit , deciding that it won't hurt or eat me and caressed it head , we stayed like that a while , until he suddenly disappeared and i heard a chuckle "You lose Alana , we won , we found you ." I groned and stood quickly and began to walk .

"Where are you going ?" Asked Rin with his cat on his arms .

"To my home , i must go before night ." I spoke angrily .

I heard Naru whisper to Rin "She's a bad looser ."

"I heard it ."

"Oups ." I groaned and walked home , it was going to be a long night .

I arrived home without any troubles , when i came home my little brother has broke many things , and he had been punished rougly by our mother , i ate with my family , it was nice to have a family who cared about you and loved you , after eating i left to my room and i slept .

_A beautiful house , beautiful garden , i walked inside and a beautiful man opened the door , a warm smile on his face "I love you." I told to the man , he smiled warmly "I love you too , Alana ." _

I woke up slowly , wanting to stay in that dream , the beautiful man was the beautiful stranger , what the Hades was that ? What was that dream ? I didn't tell anything to my parents , i didn't wanted to tell them that i did the most weird dream in my whole life .

**I hope you enjoyed it , the next chapter will be more interesting and more long also , we will pass to Alana's sixteen birthday and new caracteres of the Greek mythologie will come , i hope you will love it , please reviews but don't be too bad with me , i am very sensitive .**


	2. The sun god fell in love with me

**A/N : Hello ! Here's the next chapter , hope you will love !**

Alana's POV

_Four years later ..._

Those times i felt really , really weird , like someone might kidnap me and force me into something i didn't want to do and like i could lose someone i really loved .

My dear little brother , Lucius , reached the status of the best pranker behind lord Hermes , his last prank consisted to make a priest of Athena to insult a priest of Ares , which worked very well , a young boy was caught at his place , because my brother had blonde hair , he was the one who suggested to the Athena priest that the Ares priest told something behind his back , and he ran just after that , people said that they saw a blonde guy , and the one caught looked a lot like him , poor guy , right there in the wrong moment at the wrong place . As a punishment , he was condamned to work into those two temples as a novice while two months , one for each temple .

I sighed deeply as i walked towards Hades temple , people were afraid of him , so he didn't have many priest or priestress , i waved at my lover , Rin , he smiled warmly and walked towards me . During the last three years , we became more close than just 'friends' , and we fell in love , even if i had a pretty bad feeling about our love , it was so good to love Rin , he was nice , really nice , even if got angry for nothing , he really loved me , and just after our quarrels , he was the one to apologize , and he sang me a song while doing it , i forgiven him instantaly , touched .

"Hey Alana , my love , my world , my life , how are you today , loving me more ?" He grinned at me , showing his white teeth , i blushed heavily. "Maybe , maybe not ." I answered him , he pouted , which suited him very much , he was very cute after all .

"Oh so ? And now ?" He told me , kissing my neck slowly .

"Hum ... Yes ." I blushed more , he just smirked and took me in his arms in a tigh hug , he finally released me when he saw Naru and Hina , Naru's cousin of her mother side .

"Sorry for interrupting you ." Winked Naru with a smirk .

"It's okay , you are Zeus' son after all ." I told him with a smile .

We were gone to the Zeus temple , where Naru would pray to his father , Rin never entered that temple , of course he would never do that , he was the son of Hades after all , and i didn't think Zeus would be pleased with Hades's son in his temple .

I watched as Rin and Naru told good bye at Hina and me , they were gonna train , and sadly , the women weren't allowed to go there .

We sat on a bench near the training area , talking "So , when the two of you are gonna be married ?" Told me Hina in a sweet voice .

I smiled warmly at her. "Soon , after my seventeen birthday ."

"Hope so ." She said with a sweet voice , her tone was like she knew everything about it . For some reasons , it made me mad .

"What do you want to tell by 'hope so' ? That i , or Rin , would stop our relationship ?" I asked her , really mad .

Strangely , she didn't took my words bad , in fact , she giggled , a girly giggle. "Well you know , Rin is the son of Hades , and if you catche the eyes of some ... _important _people , you will no longer be ... with him , neither you like it of not." She finished , smiling sweetily at me , i glared at her , who she thought she was for telling such things , i loved Rin and no one else , and in the next three months , i would marry him . I walked away , totally mad , and entered a forest i have never seen before .

It was a beautiful forest , big green trees everywhere , i could heard the sound of the water in the river-

"Are you angry , dearest ?" A melodious voice spoke .

I had already listened to that voice , i was pretty sure of it . I turned around and saw the most beautiful man i had ever seen , i didn't know why , but he seemed very familiar .

"Who ... Who are you ?"

"You don't reconize me ?" He told me in a sad tone , but i was sure it was a false one .

"No , sorry ..."

He chuckled. "It's okay , you were a baby and the last time i checked on you , you were twelve ."

My eyes widdened , i suddenly remembered when i had seen that beautiful face before , the beautiful stranger of those weird dreams of my childhood , and i realized something , it was impossible that someone like that was mortal , he was a god , and i with the features , i had a pretty good guess on which god it was .

He surrely had read my confusion and thoughts because he smiled warmly at me .

"Do you know who i am ?" He asked me in a warm and kind voice .

"Yes."

"Who i am ?" He told me smiling softly .

"You are the sun god , god of poetry , music , medcine , truth and other things ... You are the son of Leto and Zeus , king of the gods and god of sky , and the twin brother of Artemis , godesse of chastity and hunt , You are ... Phoebus Apollo ." I termined in a shocked voice .

He smiled proudly at me , like he was proud of him and me , me surrely for knowing that of him .

"Yes that's true , i am Apollo ." He told me it in a very proud voice .

He began to walk towards me , with a soft smile on his lips , i was a little bit intimidated by the fact that a god was in front of me , and even if the name 'Apollo' always made my heart beat when i heard it , i wan't really happy to see the god , i knew that his wrath was terrible , as seen how he had cursed Cassandra , i took a few steps aback , only for my back to be pushed against a tree , what a trap i was in seriously ?

He took my hand in his and his gaze towards me was so intense that i looked away .

"Please Alana , look at me." He told me it in a soft tone , i looked at him , only to found him smiling warmly at me , with such emotions into his eyes that i almost fainted while i reconized all of them.

"I love you , Alana." He told me , and my suspisions turned true .

I was really shocked , but also _**terrified** . _Apollo was well very known for being unlucky and unhappy in love , having lovers that die or were turned into plants or tree like Daphne , his first love . Yet i was scared for another reason , i loved Rin and no one else , and if Apollo was in love with me , he would take it very badly , and i was sure that he could go as far as killing Rin , gods are like that , they took what they wanted with or without permission .**  
**

I didn't even realize that his lips were milimeters aways from mine , i was so in my thoughts . I realized it when he placed them on mine , that got my attention to him , his lips were so soft , i couldn't help but respond to him .

I moved my lips with his , when his tongue licked my bottom lip , asking me for entrance , i didn't let him in , but he became impatient and he bit my bottom lip , and his tongue was now in mouth , fighting my own tongue for dominance , he won and he began to explore my mouth .

I suddenly recovered myself and broke that kiss , and i gasped a little bit , breathing hard , Apollo seemed confused and a little bit angry , but he quickly recovered himself.

"Something is wrong ? Alana ?" He asked me in a soft tone .

"Listen i know that you love me but ... I can't , we can't do this ."

"And why not ?" He asked me with little scowl , his soft and warm voice turned into a cold voice .

"Because i-"

"Listen to me , Alana , i am waiting now for almost seventeen years to hold you like that , and i can't wait anymore , even to your eighteen birthday , i want you and i love you since you are fifteen , even though you were destinated to be my mate , i loved you more in a fatherly way the first times i saw you , but you were growing up , you began to become a young woman , and a very beautiful by the way , you began to attire my attention in a other way of love , a romantical love , and i won't loose you , not like i had lost the others , i will do whatever is in my power to prove you my love ." His tone was calm , but it seemed desesperated .

I was more than shocked , want me ? Love me ? Mate ? Romantical love ?!

"Huh ... I- i am sor-sorry , but i don't think that i am your mate ." I told him , fear in my body.

His expression was blank , but he recovered himself , and then he glared at me , and he spoke in a cold voice. "And why not ?"

"Because i am ... Engaged..." I finished , waiting for his answer , actually fearing his answer.

"Oh , you mean uncle Hades' kid ? That black haired and blue eyed boy ?" I nodded and he continued. "I knew it , i have seen you two together a lot of times." He told it in a more cold tone , it feared me completely .

"I see ..." He told in a dark tone , it freaked me out.

He suddenly took me in his arms , then forced me to star into his sky blue eyes , i was stunned , i couldn't make a move and he seemed quite happy with my reaction.

He kissed me one more time on the lips , and after he kissed my forehead , then he whispered those words into my ear :

"You will be **all mine , **and you will want it by **yourself ,** it is your destiny , you **won't be able **to stay away from **me **and you will love me."

**A/N : Well that's my chapter , i have a surprise in the next chapter !**

**Please review ! I won't continue that story if i don't have three reviews , so please review :)**


	3. The things are told

**A/N : Hi ! I must say i am glad about the follows and the favories , thanks ! I just want more reviews though .**

**Well thanks to pokemondemon369 : Thank you ! It was hard at the begining of the chapter because it wasn't clear in my mind and i changed a lot of things and ended up rewritting . Well for your questions : What will happen next ? That is my little secret , i can't tell you , sorry , because if i do , i will reveal a lot of spoilers , but don't worry , something really interesting will happen in that chapter though , i will leave you a cue , don't forget that Apollo was very cruel. Does Hina loves Rin ? No , not all , in fact , You will find out who she really is in the next chapters , but i think it will take time . Does Hina know that Alana will end up with Apollo ?  Maybe Alana won't end up with Apollo and maybe he will be heartbroken like the last times ? No i am kidding , it had been prophecied so they will end up together , and yes Hina knows about it very well . What's gonna happen to Naru ? Well i can't tell you that either but he will go through many things and he's Alana's best friend and Apollo and him don't get along at all , why ? You will find out in the next chapters , and it will maybe shock you a little and no , Naru isn't in love with Alana . And when will the other gods enter the scene ? Artemis and Hermes will be seen in the next chapter . Will there be a hermes and Lucius friendship and rivalry ? Haha maybe , i didn't think about it , but i don't think , they will maybe not see each other , but actually Hermes kinda like Lucius because of his pranks . Well thank you for reviewing ! :)**

**Thalia2275 : Thanks Thals ! **

**Chapter 3**

Alana's POV

Life sucks ! Really !

Well after my kissing session with Apollo , i fell asleep in his arms and i woke up in my bed , clothed , thanks gods , he didn't rape me or something , but i didn't think it was like him to do those sort of things on a woman so ...

i got off my bed , and i made my way to the kitchen , i found my little brother Lucius eating.

"Oh , you are awake , big sister." He told me while smiling at me.

"What happened ? Where are father and mother ?" I asked him while sitting next to him.

"Huh ? What do you mean by 'what happened?' ? And our parents are at Athenes for one week , you know that right ? They told us yesterday..."

"No they didn't ..."

"Okay , you aren't feeling good , eat please , maybe you will remember."

I was confused but i didn't let it pass on my face , i ate quickly and got out of the house , i decided to go see Rin , luckily , he was just here talking to a friend of him.

"Hey Rin , good morning !" I told him while kissing him.

He gasped and pushed me away. " Woaa ! Who are you ?! Don't kiss me !" He yelled at me.

I felt like Atlas put the sky on my head. " But Rin , i am your fiancé ..."

"Huh sorry girl , but i don't know you and if i were engaged to someone , i think that i would know it." With that , he took his friend's arm who eyed me weirdly , and walked away.

'What the Hades ...' I thought , really confused , why Rin pushed me away like i was a stranger ? why didn't he remember me ? Why the Hades my parents were at Athenes ? I was pretty sure that yesterday they didn't tell anything to us before i had gone out ! And why my brother didn't doubt of something ? I didn't walk to home alone , i litteraly disappeared ! And he acted like i didn't ! He should tell me something like : Who was the man who bring you home ? He was hot ! Wait , what ? Did i really thought that Apo-

I froze , speaking of Apollo , he was surely the one who took me home , my parents should have asked him questions while seeing , but what in Tartarus was happening ?!

"You are confused , lover." I heard that melodious voice speaking again , and i wanted to kill the one at who the voice was.

"Apollo." I turned at him , he was wearing an amused and satisfied expression on his face , he glanced at the way Rin was gone with his friend and smiled evilly at me.

"You surely want some explanations , do you ?"

"Of course !" I litteraly cried at him , people were watching at us , and Apollo cleared his throat and took my hand , i furiously shook it away , acting like that with a god would be bad , but in my case ... Let's just say that love create miracles.

"Someone's angry." He told me , smirking in all his glory.

"Tell me what is happening , or ..."

"Or what ? What will , no , what _can_ you do to me ? I am a god , and you a mortal." He told me in a calm voice , I sighed deeply and walked away , angry wasn't the right word , i was ... _Furious. _But i heard footsteps , Apollo was following me , i let him do , and we were just behind his temple , no one was here , luckily.

"Alright , here we will be safe at prying looks." He told me , i wondered why i have gone here , how weird.

"What is happening ?" I told him quietly.

He smiled. "Well , after our little ... Kissing session," He told me , smiling victoriously at my blush. "I took you home , your parents didn't notice because i flashed us down here , advantage of being a god. And after that , i deleted you in the memories of all your friends , and your dear Rin also , no one remember you."

I froze , after i gasped and i cried quietly , big tears were falling from my red eyes , i looked down at Apollo , a pure look of hatred in my eyes. "You ... Yo-You deleted me ? But how ?! And why-"

"I am a god , i can do pretty much what i want to , it wasn't a big deal at all , and why your parents are at Athenes , or why your little brother didn't ask questions on how you 'magically' returned at home ? Easy , your parents were gonna go to Athenes , i just manipuled their memories , like that they think that you know that they are going , and for them and your brother , you never got out of the house yesterday , i also deleted Rin and your others friends of their memories , especially Naru." He spoke to me in a so calm voice that i wanted to punch him in the face.

He eyed me quietly , watching me cry and sob like a child , i couldn't stand it anymore , i was gonna fall on the floor , face first , when two strong arms were placed behind my waist , Apollo caught me before i fall , his face was now facing mine , he seemed a little bit ... Guilty. When he took away one of his arms ripped my tears off my eyes with his hand , my heart beat when his thumbs were on my cheek now , i was so weak that i was unable to push him away or to yell at him , emotionally i was very hurt , who wouldn't be when the person you love the most forget you like that and push you away like a mere stranger ?

I felt that my face was on something warm , i looked up , and Apollo was hugging me , my face was on his chest , it was so warm ...

"I am sorry." He told me. "But that was the only way , if i didn't have done it , it would have been more complicated for you to love me , with a rival , everything is more complicated , i didn't want to hurt you but ... I am sorry." He told me when i let him hugging me and cried on his chest , he held me firmly , wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Why ..."

"I already told you , didn't i ? I love you." He told me in a desesperate voice.

I didn't had the force to talk or to move anymore , i continued to sob into his arms , i slowly closed my eyes , i didn't know that i was about to do the other most weird dream of all my life.

**Sorry this is a little bad , i am also sorry for the long wait , even though i had three reviews , i was occupied with my other story , i hope you enjoyed that chapter , the other will be more long , i won't update until i have ten reviews , so please reviews ! Bye ! **


End file.
